1. Technical Field
The description generally relates to liquid crystal display fields and, particularly to a pixel structure, a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device and a pixel driving method of liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display devices have many advantages of high display quality, small volume, light weight and wide application range and thus are widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers and televisions, etc. Moreover, the liquid crystal display devices have evolved into a mainstream display in place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
In recent years, liquid crystal display screens of laptop computers with privacy function could potentially meet the demands for business people. Although the prevailing 3M privacy filter in the market can achieve a good privacy effect, the display brightness is decreased and it is inconvenient in use resulting from the privacy filter is necessarily removed before sharing the screen to multiple persons. In addition, an adjustable privacy screen such as a view angle controllable screen introduced by some company can be freely switched between a wide view mode and a narrow view mode. However, since such view angle controllable screen is designed with an additional view angle adjustable sub-pixel in each pixel, the additional sub-pixel is useless (i.e., not turned on) when the screen operates in the wide view mode, so that the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel is decreased.